


What is, What has Been, What could be, What Can't be, and What might be

by heavymetalqueen26



Series: Space isn't what I was planning for vacation [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Bad arts, Crack, F/M, Fan Art, Feels, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavymetalqueen26/pseuds/heavymetalqueen26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything that has, can, won't, will, or might happen in my long series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Did you just call my woman!




	2. Snuggles with a dash of threats of death




	3. How Nori told Daddy Dwalin he wanted to be a thief




	4. I should be sleeping...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawing with messed up hands >:(  
> Backgrounds (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻)


End file.
